The first
by GinLynn
Summary: C'était il y a si longtemps à présent...


_**Le premier**_

Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui nous arriverait après. Après Poudlard, après sept ans passés ensemble. Je m'étais toujours demandé si nous y arriverions, si nous resterions ensemble.

Et bien c'est le cas, nous avons réussis tout du moins nous sommes restés ensemble mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Parce que dehors il y avait la guerre. Nous ne pouvions plus être les gamins insouciants d'autrefois. Alors on a fait ce qu'on a pensé être juste. On est rentrés dans l'ordre. On a combattu comme on pouvait. On est restés ensemble mais l'un d'entre nous nous avait quitté pas physiquement bien sûr même si d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il était là sans être là c'est comme s'il avait changé, qu'il avait disparu et qu'une autre personne se servait de son corps. Au début on s'était dit que ce n'était rien. Après tout nous avions tous changé et grandi. J'aurais dû prévoir que ce n'était pas rien. J'aurais dû mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite c'est que nous avons été menacé. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais un élément avait changé. Alors nous nous sommes cachés. Nous avons essayé de continuer à vivre comme si la situation n'avait pas changé mais tout avait changé. Nous n'étions plus à Poudlard. On ne se réconciliait plus avec une barre de chocolat. Nous n'étions plus des enfants. Alors c'est arrivé.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je ne vous raconterais pas les détails sanglants vous les connaissez même si pour l'instant vous doutez peut être encore de mon identité. Et bien oui je suis mort. Je le suis et maintenant je ne suis plus que spectateur je vois la vie avancée sans moi, sans nous. Je suis comme au cinéma lorsqu'on regarde un film d'horreur et qu'on a envie de dire au personnage: «Non! Va pas par là! Cours!». C'est comme si j'étais en train de regarder un film romantique et de me dire que les personnages sont trop bêtes qu'ils devraient pas se disputer qu'ils n'ont rien compris à ce que l'autre essaye de leur expliquer. Mais dans les films on sait que si le réalisateur les fait passer par cette passe douloureuse c'est pour que cela finisse bien. Dans la vie ce n'est pas pareil.

Quand je les ais vus être les acteurs de cet horrible quiproquo je me suis demandé si un jour après cela ils pourront à nouveau être heureux. Je me suis demandé comment ils pourront survivre chacun de leur côté parce que je sais qu'ils ont besoin d'être ensemble pour être heureux pour se soutenir pour se rappeler à quel point la vie est belle. Alors je les observe tous les trois... Non je veux dire tous les quatre parce que même s'il s'est perdu en chemin je sais qu'il est toujours tant pour lui de reprendre le train en marche.

Je les regarde et j'espère qu'ils vont vite se retrouver à l'endroit ou tout a commencé. A l'endroit ou j'ai découvert mes meilleurs amis et la femme de ma vie. Cette femme que j'ai vu mourir avec courage juste après moi. Cette femme qui même après tout cela reste à mes côtés et regarde avec moi notre fils monter dans ce train sans savoir que les personnes dont il a besoin arrive pour le retrouver.

Je les ais alors vu se retrouver, se parler comprendre tout ce qui avait pu se passé cette nuit là. Je les ais vu apprendre à se connaître. Je les ais vu rejeter le quatrième qui a fini par fuir et se réfugier dans ses vieux démons. J'ai eu envie de leur dire que ce n'était pas la chose a faire. Mais ils ne m'auraient pas entendus et sûrement pas écouter également. Lily dit que le petit a hérité ça de moi mais je me souviens parfaitement qui ne voulait pas m'écouter à Poudlard. Alors je ris et je me tourne à nouveau vers la triste réalité. Je les vois se séparer finalement. Ils finiront par se retrouver je le sais mais pas maintenant.

Plus tard ils se retrouvent, ils ont l'air heureux. Mais dès lors que les deux autres ne sont plus là ils craquent. Je vois Sirius se refermer sur lui même, Rémus rejeter l'amour encore une fois et Harry laisser le côté sombre l'envahir. Lily a peur je le sens je le sais alors je lui prends la main et essaye de lui expliquer que je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Elle me sourit tristement et on regarde a nouveau tel deux spectateurs impuissants.

Sirius nous rejoint le premier. Il a l'air à la fois triste et heureux à la fois. Heureux de nous revoir et triste de ne plus être avec lui. Nous aussi on est heureux de le revoir mais la joie ne dure pas quand on voit la souffrance dans les yeux du petit.

Rémus se cache toujours sous de faux prétextes pour se renfermer ce qui rend folle Lily qui lui crie sans arrêt d'arrêter son petit manège. Mais il ne l'entend pas. Personne ne nous entend. Parfois Lily supplie Rémus de nous oublier, de vivre, d'oublier son problème. Elle lui parle comme si on était encore avec lui. Elle lui dit qu'elle aussi, elle a un problème tout les mois. Elle lui dit que ce n'est rien, qu'on s'en fiche. Mais il n'entends pas. J'arrête d'expliquer à Lily qu'il ne peut l'écouter.

Peter finit par nous rejoindre à son tour. Lily et moi on a eu le temps de comprendre et de pardonner depuis que nous sommes là alors on l'accueille. Sirius a plus de mal comme toujours. Il a toujours eu du mal à pardonner. Il est resté ici très longtemps avant de reparler à son frère. Regulus était là quand nous sommes arrivés il a eu l'air triste mais n'a rien dit. Quand on a finit par découvrir la vérité à son sujet. Sirius n'a rien dit, il est allé le voir et lui a serré la main. Je crois avoir vu Regulus pleurer et il a pris son frère dans ses bras.

Rémus a finit par nous rejoindre. Lui et sa femme. Lily était folle de joie lorsque Rémus a enfin craqué. Elle était tellement contente pour lui. Il faut dire que Nymphadora ressemble un peu à Lily. Caractère de feu et tête de mule. Ted Tonks répétait souvent que de ce côté là c'était une vraie Black comme sa mère. Sirius a fait son offusqué quelques secondes puis il a approuvé.

Severus est arrivé également. Je l'ai regardé, il m'a regardé et d'un regard je lui ait dit merci. Lily m'a regardé et elle a sourit. Elle est allée le voir et comme une vielle amie elle l'a pris dans ses bras. Après toutes ces années je n'ai pas été jaloux, je n'ai rien dit.

Lorsque Harry a activée la pierre. Lily était folle de joie. Elle en a pleurée longtemps après. Revoir son fils, elle attendait cela depuis seize ans.

Elle et moi dix-neuf ans après on regarde encore notre fils. On regarde Lily Luna, James Sirius et Albus Severus. On est fier de lui. Il est enfin pleinement heureux.


End file.
